


let's get physical

by benwaitingforsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Eating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Food, Gyms, Mild enemies to lovers, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Yoga, all the smut is in chapter 7, okay i know this says complete, they kinda think they both hate eachother, this is the slowest burn you've ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo
Summary: At Force Fitness, Rey is a yoga instructor and Ben is an athletic trainer. As their paths cross, they steal glances but say no more than a "hey, how are you?" or a "see you tomorrow."  Luke, the owner of Force Fitness, wants all his staff to take a colleague's class or session so that the instructors can market them to their students. Both Ben and Rey have taken all of the classes provided, except for each others. Why?-(technically) completed, but i hope to write more of this story in the future!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr ! @benwaitingforsolo
> 
> lol does this name even make sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Force Fitness, Rey is a yoga instructor and Ben is an athletic trainer. As their paths cross, they steal glances but say no more than a “hey, how are you?” or a “see you tomorrow.” Luke, the owner of Force Fitness, wants all his staff to take a colleague’s class or session so that the instructors can market them to their students. Both Ben and Rey have taken all of the classes provided, except for each others. Why?

"Ben." he heard as he finished packing his gym bag. Ben huffed and turned around. "When are you going to take Rey's yoga class?" his uncle Luke asked him. 

"I was hoping you didn't notice that I bailed on the class last week." 

Luke chuckled before he said, "What with you two?" Ben's expression became quizzical, not completely understanding what he had meant. "She came into my office today, saying she didn't need to schedule a training session with you."

Ben's gaze changed to challenging, and now he's offended. 

_ She doesn't need physical training? Sure, she does. All yoga is, is guided breathing and holding a few poses. Training with me would make her stronger.  _

As they walked out of the building, Luke said, "Maybe if you take her class tomorrow morning, she might change her mind." 

"I'll think about it," Ben said as his uncle locked the front door.

His uncle flashed a smirk, "Yeah, you will."

-

Rey began her day as usual. Out of bed, a quick freshen up in the bathroom, change into her gear, grab her prepped breakfast, and out the door to get to work. 

The sun had barely risen when she walked to Force Fitness. She smiled at those running past and took bites of her breakfast, enjoying the taste and luxury of having it ready for herself. It's like she can get to work with her eyes closed. 

As Rey sensed her proximity to Force, she traded her breakfast container with her keys but also sensed someone else. A tall guy, looking tired and awkward as ever waiting outside the doors.

_ It's Ben.  _

"Don't you have keys to get in? I didn't think you started until nine." Rey asked as she unlocked the front doors and walked into the building. Ben followed behind. 

"That's the thing. I don't start until nine. Technically I can't come into the building on my own." Ben admitted. 

"Why-?"

Both of them turned when they heard, "Hold the door!" It was Poe, Force Fitness' manager. "Tha-nk you." He said with a sing-song tone. "You don't have any sessions scheduled until nine, Ben. Why are you here so early?"

Ben looked straight at Rey and smirked. "I'm here to take Rey's yoga class." 

_ He's got to be kidding. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friend! thank you for reading this far. this quarantine has already made me run out of things to do in the real world lol. and if i can't find a fic that i'd like, why not write some of my own? used to write fic for some youtubers a few years ago and life just got away from me. and if you are a fellow writer i'd love some writing tips and suggestions and even tips for using ao3!
> 
> i really have no clue how long this will be lol. thanks again for reading.
> 
> follow me on tumblr ! @benwaitingforsolo


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why does rey not wait to train with ben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr ! @benwaitingforsolo

"Kay! That class was killer!" Rey exclaimed as she fanned herself off.

Kaydel, Force's dance fitness instructor, gave Rey a curtsey and drank from her water. "Anytime! Literally, anytime, I teach six days a week." 

The pair laughed as they walked to clock out for the day. 

"Have you done your training with Ben yet?" Rey asked as her coworker typed her information into the computer. 

Kaydel tapped and clicked on the keyboard intensely, as to be sure she completed her action. "Uhhh.. yeah, a few weeks ago." She stated as she switched spots with Rey. "It was different than what I'm used to workout-wise, but it wasn't anything to write home about."

For some reason, it took Rey  _ three tries _ to type her information correctly. "Do you think I can get out of it?" Rey said under her breath.

"Why do you want to skip it? It's an hour of your life that you'll get paid for." Kaydel pressed. 

"I... that type of workout and interaction isn't one I'm used to." Rey finally finished clocking out. "You know I'm comfortable with groups. He's also so... so large and intimidating." 

"No wonder he's the most popular trainer here. People are intimidated and motivated to work out. Plus, he's hot too."

Rey chuckled nervously as she saw Ben through the window in the middle of a session with a client. Their eyes met for just a second. She quickly turned to see if Luke was in his office. 

"Can you order my usual for me? I'll meet you at Maz's in five minutes," Rey asked. Kaydel nodded and walked out to Tako-diner, the restaurant next door that serves practically all of Force Fitness's staff. 

"Luke..." Rey knocked, "Can I talk to you about the whole 'instructors take other classes' thing?"

The owner looked up and waved Rey into his office. "Of course! How did you like Kaydel's class today?"

"I loved it! I was going to talk to Poe about getting me into her class for the next few weeks." She paused as Luke looked at her affirmatively. "But, I came to talk about something else."

Going back to whatever he was doing with the notes in front of him, Luke asked, "Oh yeah? Lay it on me." 

"I don't feel the need to schedule a training session with Ben." She blurted.

Luke chuckled and pulled up the schedule on his computer. "I wanted the staff to take other classes so that they could advertise them to clients."

"He's already the top trainer here, right? Most people come here for his programs anyway. Why should I take a client's spot for an hour?"

"I wanted our staff to try something new. Plus, it's time to boost morale around here! Keep everyone motivated with their jobs!" Luke exclaimed. "You know he was signed up for one of your classes last week?"

Rey scoffed,  _ no way Ben, training junkie, was signed up for one of her classes.  _ "I didn't see him in any of my classes last week?" 

Luke shrugged "I guess he chickened out. Just looking at your classes even makes my core scream."

"That's not the point of my classes Luke," She chuckled. "we're supposed to be fostering harmony with the mind and body." 

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Her boss rambled on, "I expect to see your name on his schedule sometime soon." 

Abruptly, her eyes widened, and she couldn't even form a sentence. "I- I."

"I'm glad we agree! Should I tell Poe to get you in for the next available slot?" Luke chimed. 

Rey gave a deep exhale, similar to how she demonstrates breathing in her yoga classes. "Sure. Why the hell not?" 

"Great. Enjoy the rest of your day, Rey." 

Rey gave him a wave a walked away with a "Namaste, boss." 

As Rey hurried over to meet Kaydel, she got one more glance at Ben, bent over to the water fountain to get a sip. It's like her eyes made her focus on the drops of sweat on his arms and neck. 

Here's the thing, Ben is so long that when he bends over to the water fountain, he essentially takes up half the hallway—making it impossible to pass unnoticed. Rey, with her bag strapped over her shoulder, just barely grazed his ass, his rock-hard ass.

"Sorry! See you tomorrow Ben!"

Ben looked towards the direction of the apologetic voice and saw Rey. The person that he thinks he doesn't get along with, but somehow, wants to be near more. 

Little did they know; they'd be spending plenty of time together tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for making it to the next chapter! if you're here, you probably read the first one, and if you read the first one and this one, does it mean you like this so far?
> 
> these chapters are going to be v e r y short. like little vignettes and blurbs (for now?)
> 
> please let me know if you have any tips/suggestions/lil plot stuff! - i have no clue how this website works so youre better off messaging me on tumblr.
> 
> follow me on tumblr ! @benwaitingforsolo


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have any sessions scheduled until nine, Ben. Why are you here so early?"
> 
> Ben looked straight at Rey and smirked. "I'm here to take Rey's yoga class." 
> 
> \- 
> 
> Ben takes Rey's yoga class but has no clue what he's in for

"You're here to take a what now?" Rey asked as she sets her bag on the front counter.

Poe, speedy as ever, made his rounds through the building to let in light, whether it be the fluorescents or the windows. 

Ben hadn't taken his eyes off her. However, his gaze and her attention break when they hear a "And Rey; I didn't get to text you, but you have a training session with Ben at 8:30 PM tonight."

"I have a what now?" 

Ben muttered under his breath, "and he couldn't have given  _ me  _ a heads up?"

"Oh, shush Solo, no one told me about a new student coming in today either." Rey tossed her bag over her shoulder as she walked towards the designated yoga studio. "We're both in the same boat here. We're both doing something new, and their respective instructor had no clue it was going to happen."

Ben followed behind, shushed, as he's told to be. "At least you don't have to prepare blind. I have no idea what you're capable of besides holding poses and breathing. You're probably leading a class the same way you have for months. Personal Training is per-so-nal." 

"Have you ever taken a yoga class before?" Rey asked as she opened the studio closets, revealing mats, blocks, straps, towels, in addition to the other various equipment. "Do you even know what kind of class you're taking this morning?" 

As Rey's students entered the room, she offered them smiles with her bright eyes, nearly distracting Ben from answering her question.

"Level 1, intro to breathing?" Ben suggested, cynically.

She laid out her yoga mat and walked around the room, turning on various switches and plugging in scented diffusers. "Level 3, advanced hot yoga, for 90 minutes." She said abruptly. "Good luck!" 

_ Makes sense, _ Ben thought,  _ the gym rats are at the gym in the early morning too. Must be the same mentality. But hot yoga? Fuck me.  _

-

Rey's class consisted of poses and holds combined with an ungodly temperature in the room. Ben could barely get a grip on his own body, let alone what she can do. How was he supposed to create an accurate plan for her later?

87 minutes later, Rey finally offered the final pose of the practice, seated on the knees, and lead the last breath. "Everyone, please hydrate and enjoy the rest of your day. Namaste." 

As the students exited, Rey remained seated with her palms together and thumbs at Third Eye Center, something Ben had learned during the practice.

After peeling his ass from his yoga mat, and wiping the sweat from his whole body, Ben made his way towards Rey.

_ How does she still look so peaceful? I'm fucking dying.  _

"How many times a week do you do that?" Ben asked.

Rey released herself from her pose and looked up at Ben with a smirk, thinking about what she had observed from him during the session. 

_ Is he getting more water? _

_ Oh boy, I better fix his position; otherwise, he won't be able to walk tomorrow. _

_ "Don't sacrifice your breathing for the posture." _

Getting up and reaching for her water bottle, Rey exhaled as she said, "about three times a week, in addition to the regular classes I lead." 

Suddenly, Ben grew some sort of respect for his coworker. "Man, I work out for 8 hours a day, but I don't know if I could do hot yoga three times a week."

Rey chuckled as she collected her items. "You grow a tolerance for it after a while, and I grew up in a desert, so I'm used to the heat." 

As Ben was still standing in his spot, still in awe of what she could do, it took him a second to realize that Rey was tilting her head sideways as to say,  _ "you coming?" _

Following behind her like a lost puppy, Ben trailed behind, not sure where she was headed. 

_ Back to the front, past Poe, and... towards Hux? The nutritionist? _

"Since you have never done yoga, specifically hot yoga, it's important to know that hydration is key to recovery," Rey said as she yanked the glass door open. "and my main man Hux is always here to hook me up with the good stuff."

_ Her main man?  _

Armitage spun his chair at the sound of Rey. 

_ Hell, I would too.  _

"Rey! I - "The red-haired man paused at the sign of Ben. "Fancy seeing you here, Ben. I didn't think you'd want to come back after our consultation. Want your usual, Rey?"

"Two today, Armi." Rey pleaded, with her arms outstretched.

Ben scoffed "hydration is key to recovery from every workout Rey. If I didn't know that, I'd be in pretty bad shape."

Under his breath, Hux muttered, "you're going to be in worse shape if you don't listen to the nutrition plan I gave you..." Hux placed two large cans of coconut water in Rey's hands before he asked, "how's your new vitamin regime working for you, Rey?"

"I absolutely love it. Thank you. Will we see you at lunch?" 

Hux reassumed his position at his desk as he said, "as planned, but if Ben is there and devours a whole rotisserie chicken, I might change my mind."

Ben argued, "I told you I have a calorie count I need to meet, and that chicken is the best way for me to do it." 

For the last time, Hux turned around and nearly screams, "I won't have you question my methods, Ben. It doesn't look good when your clients come to me asking for your nutrition plan, when all you do to it, is ignore it!"

Aiming to prevent a further argument, Rey pulled Ben out the door by the wrist as she yelled, "see you later, Armi!" Releasing him by the entrance of the building, Rey handed Ben his coconut water. "Seeing as it's 8:30, most people take a shower after hot yoga. I'm headed back to my place, and then I'm back at 10." 

_ I'd do anything for a cold shower right now.  _ Ben thought to himself. 

Before Rey pushed herself through the exit, Ben added, "even though I could barely get through your class, I really enjoyed it. I still have no clue what to give you for our session later."

"Anything?" Rey said with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's chapter three! 
> 
> almost 20 kudos and nearly 300 hits in just 24 hours! (granted half of those hits are probably me, it's still crazy.)
> 
> if you have any suggestions, corrections, or tips for me i'd greatly appreciate them!
> 
> follow me on tumblr ! @benwaitingforsolo
> 
> ps - did you find some of my references to tfa?


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey invites Ben to lunch with the group

Rey walked back to her home, an average-sized studio three flights up. As she took off her shoes upon entering, she heard a text message notification.

** Ben (Force Fitness) **

Did you say something about lunch with Hux?

** Rey **

A few of us meet at Tako-diner for a late lunch around 2, since Force dies down at that time, and none of us are scheduled. 

** Ben (Force Fitness) **

Can I join? I don't have any sessions scheduled.

** Rey **

That was the whole point of inviting you. Of course you can :)

** Ben (Force Fitness) **

Session starting, see you at lunch :-)

Resuming her post-hot yoga routine, Rey peeled her clothes off of her body and jumped in the shower. The silence forced Rey to contemplate her discussion over lunch with Kaydel and Rose.

_ "Finally!" Kaydel exclaimed as Rey walked through the entrance of Tako-diner. "If you took five more minutes, I was going to eat your salad." _

_ Sliding into the booth, Rey asked, "You won't believe what I just signed up for."  _

_ Coming up from behind, the two heard "A training session with Ben." It was Rose, Force Fitnesses' massage therapist. "I overheard your conversation with Luke. I was also a little offended you guys went to lunch without me." _

_ "You were running late on your session with Phasma! We didn't want to disturb her peace." Rey defended. _

_ Sliding next to Kaydel, Rose responded, "It's not my fault she's 6 feet tall, it takes longer to get everywhere."  _

_ "Back to my issue. I really wanted to avoid a session with Ben." Rey whined. _

_ Kaydel chimed in after taking a bite of her lunch, "And I said, 'He's hot.' Rey, you'll be fine."  _

_ Rose, wide-eyed, shouted, you could hear her from three booths over. "Ha! No, she won't! If I were able to give myself a proper massage after my session with Ben, I would. But I can't."  _

_ "Great. Let's hope Ben's next available slot is next year because the longer I put it off; we'll all forget it was supposed to happen." Rey said with a mouthful of greens.  _

With a head full of suds, Rey asked herself, "Why did his next open session have to be tonight?" 

-

Ben was greeting his next client when he saw Rey come back into Force Fitness. She looked fresh; obviously, she had just showered. Rey had a tight-fit top paired with leggings that had tasteful mesh cutouts and some sensible gym shoes. 

_ Good, she didn't come back with Birkenstocks as she had on this morning. _

Rey shot him a smile and a wave as she walked past towards her studio.

Could 8:30 come any sooner?

-

Two yoga practices and three personal training sessions later, it was finally time for lunch. 

"Ben." he heard from behind. "How was Rey's yoga class this morning?" Luke asked. 

"It was something I could never have prepared for," Ben admitted, thinking of their interaction last night. "and I have her training session tonight, as well."

"I knew this wouldn't go the way you thought it would."

From a distance, he saw Rey, now changed with a cropped hoodie. "Ben! Are you ready to go? Finn, Hux, and Phasma are waiting!"

"I'm getting lunch, do you want anything, Uncle?" Ben asked, taking the opportunity to provide a peace offering.

"Just a blue juice Ben. You better hurry, she doesn't always wait for others when it's time to eat."

Ben nodded silently and did a mini jog over towards Rey. "Finally! If we take any longer, Hux is going to order for us." Rey sighed.

"Not on my watch. Hux may be the nutritionist, but I'm pretty sure I know what I want to eat right now." Ben stated.

Rey chuckled nervously. "Are you sure about that?"

Ben surrendered his hands close to his head. "That not what meant; I mean, I don't need Hux ordering for me."

Rey laughed again and led the way towards Tako-Diner. 

At a large table in the middle of the restaurant, Hux, Finn, the physical therapist, and Phasma, Force Fitness's Human Resources Manager, were seated, waiting for Ben and Rey to arrive. 

Relieved at their presence, Hux exclaimed. "Thank god, they're finally here. Rey, I ordered your quinoa bowl with greens and a steak and arugula sandwich for Ben." 

"Hold up Hux; I was going t-to order... that... how the hell did you know I wanted that?!" Ben questioned.

Boastingly, Hux said, "I'm a nutritionist, and I know what your body needs too. I told you not to question my methods." 

"He's right, Ben," Phasma interjected, "if you don't at use the nutritionist, your clients won't either."

Ben scoffed. "As if I tell my clients to go to Hux."

"Yeah, that's something great to say in front of HR. " Finn stated, as Rey elbowed Ben into his seat. "Hey there, Peanut."

Maz, the owner of Tako-Diner, came by with all of the lunch orders. "Fish tacos for the nutritionist, turkey wrap for the physical therapist, roasted salmon and veggies for HR, quinoa for the yogi, and steak sandwich for- BEN SOLO?" 

"Hi, Maz." Ben waved with a nervous smile. 

Maz swung her serving tray mere inches from Ben's head. "You only come in when your parents are in town, even though you work with all these lovely people next door. What brings you in today, dear?"

"I brought him to lunch today Maz; otherwise, he'd be eating a whole chicken on his own." Rey chimed.

"Bring him more often, would you?" the owner pleaded. 

Smiling more than Rey had ever seen before, Ben said, "I will if you could also make a blue juice for Luke."

"I'm on it."

Lunch went by fast. Clients of Force Fitness can only be on lunch or pick up their children for so long. During that time, Ben learned that Finn and Rey were roommates, and Rey learned that Ben and Hux went to college together. Phasma shocked everyone with the fact that she had trained in three different fighting styles. 

Before anyone had even mustered up the thought of the bill, Ben had slipped away to pay.

With her head turned towards Ben, Rey asked, "are you always this chivalrous?"

"You invited me to lunch, Hux ordered for me, the least I could do was pay for everyone," Ben smirked.  _ And hopefully, you'll come into our training session with a pleasant outlook. _

Slamming on the table as she stood, Phasma exclaimed, "Okay, everyone, it's nearly three, and I'm the one who has to deal with you if you are late to your shifts, so let's get this bill going."

From across the restaurant, the group heard, "It's already been paid for! Get out of here kids!" Maz shouted with her towel, waving them out. 

"Thanks, Ben!" Rey professed, with a squeeze to Ben's arm. 

As the group walked back to work, Rey and Ben trailed behind. "I know we just ate, but I'm already thinking about dinner. Would you want to come over for dinner tonight? After your training session?" Ben asked, at a volume that no one else, except Rey, could hear.

Rey nodded and smiled in response before chiming, "See you at 8:30 Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the slowest burn possible, but I swear we're going to get somewhere eventually. 
> 
> thanks for reading! please give me some feedback if you have any, i'd love to hear it. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr : @benwaitingforsolo


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben trains Rey, and she's stronger than she knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoga terminology :
> 
> chair pose - utkatasana - feet are hips distance apart, knees are bent, but not at a 90-degree angle. arms are typically reaching above the head. 
> 
> chaturanga - the low point of a push-up. the chest hovers over the ground momentarily, before lowering into a cobra.

At 3:30, Rey spotted him demonstrating squats with a bar.

At 5, Ben marveled at how she could hold a headstand while having her legs in a split.

At 6:15, Rey stood agape at Ben's stamina on the treadmill with his client.

At 7:45, Ben admired how Rey could tend to all the participants in her class. 

At 8:30, they met in the hallway. 

At the same time that he clapped his hands, Ben asked, "Are you ready?" 

"I'm as ready as I can be. Are you? I swear you just had six individual training sessions." Rey responded.

"I'm still exhausted from class this morning, but after a few sessions and some lunch, I've had time to think about your training." Ben began to walk towards the gym and opened the door. "I know you're flexible, and I know you can handle movements that utilize your body weight, so I want to challenge that, and add weight."

Rey followed behind and noticed the differences in their workspaces. The yoga studio allowed natural light to come in from the floor-to-ceiling windows; the gym's windows seemed small in comparison and matched with fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling. 

"I'm up for that challenge," Rey responded eagerly. "let's see how much you picked up from hot yoga." 

Ben handed her a pair of five-pound dumbells and demonstrated the position as he explained to Rey, "What was that low push-up thing before a cobra? Chad-or-enga?" 

Rey laughed at his butchering of the term. "Chaturanga? You're not too far off." 

"That one." Ben displayed a high plank pose. "Plank," lowered down, "chaturanga with two cycles of breathing," came up, "pull the weight up on both sides for ten reps. Got it?"

Rey's expression showed to be intrigued and suggestive. "Let's hit it. I can chaturanga all-day-long."

Rey tried to be one rep ahead, but they kept moving in tandem, always meeting at the same breath. 

"Good start. Chair pose, with the tricep extension, ten reps, two sets."

She waved her hand, with the weight. "Easy!"

It was not. 

Rey was familiar with the burning in her core and hamstrings, and she found a rhythm with her breathing and the extension. However, her arms were unfamiliar with the kind of fire in her shoulders, and triceps were feeling.

"You got it, Rey! You said this was easy! Two more extensions, and then this one's done." Ben could see the intense focus she had to put on to finish that set. 

After finishing her last extension, Rey dropped the weights at her feet. She huffed out, "what I meant was, 'easy for you to say.' God, my arms are screaming." 

Ben picked up her weights and brought them back to their appropriate location. "I told you that I would challenge you. Just like I had been during your class." 

The two continued the session, Rey was amazed at the variety of ways yoga postures could modify for training, but she was more surprised at Ben's recollection of yoga positions. 

They met again as they gulped their waters. "That coconut water from earlier was the most refreshing thing I had ever consumed." 

Mimicking his phrase from earlier, Rey responded. "I told you Hux had the good stuff." They both took one more chug. "You got pretty creative with workout tonight, Ben; I applaud that." Rey gave him a respectful bow. 

"My job is to create personalized experiences for each client I train, to suit their body and abilities. You're stronger than you know, and I wanted to bring that out of you." 

Eyeing the padded mats near the blank wall, Rey got an idea. "If you can do five handstand push-ups, I'll get you a stash of coconut water. And if you can't, you take another yoga class. Deal? I'll show you." 

With power and stability, Rey kicked her legs up to the wall. Ben's jaw dropped more and more after each dip.

_ Three _

_ Four _

_ Five _

After the fifth, her legs came down and landed in the same spot they started in.

"Ready?" Rey asked as she moved to the side, ready to help Ben upside down. 

Ben looked nervous and interested in Rey's suggestion. "Both of your options end in me getting coconut water," he shrugged with his arms out, "why not? You'll have to help me with that handstand, though." 

Ben's kick to the handstand was cautious but successful. His push-up, however, was not. His harsh exhale was the start. "Nope!" Ben yelled as legs came toppling down. 

Both of them broke out into roaring laughter as Ben landed on his ass as Rey came down with him. 

From the door, they heard a knock.

Luke poked his head in, showing a smile, as he likely saw the two fall over. "You two almost done? I'm headed out." 

Their laughter stopped abruptly. Ben forcefully coughed before he said, "We can close up the building."

"Goodnight, Rey, Ben" Luke waved and shut the door. 

"Bye, Luke!" Rey yelled as if Luke could hear her through the door. "I guess I'll be seeing you at another practice, Ben! Hopefully, a properly leveled one." 

Ben stood up from the ground, shaking out the embarrassment of his fall before he offered his hand to Rey to stand. "It's almost ten, is that too late for dinner for you?"

Rey took Ben's hand. "It's never too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd i tell you?! its a slooooow burn.
> 
> is to too abrupt to make the next chapter a little spicy? let me know @benwaitingforsolo on tumblr. 
> 
> thanks for the kudos and comments, i hope you're doing well and staying healthy during this crazy time. <3


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> falling was an understatement, ben practically plummeted

Ben and Rey packed their belongings and exited Force Fitness in silence, comfortable silence. 

Breaking the quietness, "am I allowed to assume that I'm driving you to my place? You said you lived within walking distance from here, so I didn't think you had a car here." Ben spoke.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Rey responded, "if you don't mind the post-workout stench, then we can go straight there." 

"You can shower at my place," Ben replied, "while I cook." 

Rey's brows raised in question, but quickly dissolved as Ben finished his sentence. Before she could say anything, Rey heard her phone buzz. Presumably, Finn, asking if she was safe or coming home. "I really don't want to overstep. I don't teach until tomorrow evening; I just don't want to get in your way."

** Finn **

hey pea! it's late. do you want me to walk to ff and walk home with you?

Ben locked the front door of their work building. "It's not a problem, Rey. I have Fridays off." 

** Rey  **

late training with ben, going to his house for dinner :)

** Finn **

text me if you need me for anything, pea.

** Rey **

always will, nut

The 15-minute drive felt like an hour, thanks to the unseen and overlooked tension the two shared. And once again, Ben and Rey reached their comfortable silence. His car was low to the ground and made a heart-shaking vibration through her bones. 

"What are the plans for dinner?" Rey questioned.

Briefly taking his eyes off the road to look at her, Ben responded, "I usually dump a few cans of ingredients and some chicken in a slow-cooker on Thursdays, eat that for dinner, and all of Friday. That way, I don't need to prepare anything. If I can remember what I threw in at five AM correctly, I think we have chili mac on the menu tonight."

Admiring at Ben's preparedness, Rey grinned with her reply, "sounds delicious."

Upon the arrival of Ben's loft, Rey could see pieces of himself in his home. The dark theme, with bright accents appearing throughout. The industrial furnishings, with soft pieces to pair. 

_ The smell. _

The aroma of the food attacked them as they entered, and was present throughout the entire loft.

Rey took in of the rich scent with a deep exhale and a releasing cry. "God, I would do anything to have this smell radiating through my house when I come home."

"Um... the shower is upstairs, past my room if you wanted to use it. Awkwardly, nervously, Ben ran his fingers through his hair after pointing to the stairs. "I'll be down here, boiling the pasta."

Rey made her way up the stairs. After a few steps, she realized that his room  _ was _ the whole upstairs. A large frosted glass window separated the bedroom from the bathroom. 

_ It was quite clear he was the only person who inhabited the space. _

While Rey was taking a quick rinse, Ben couldn't figure out the reason why his heart was pounding, his breathing became staggered, and his hands were clamming up. 

_ This isn't a date.  _

_ This is just two coworkers enjoying dinner together.  _

The last thing Ben thought before he saw Rey hurry down the stairs was,  _ "what could I do to make this a date?" _

Rey had traded her leggings for some high-waisted biker shorts to wear with the cropped hoodie she donned during lunch. 

"You ready to eat?" Ben asked as he scooped a large spoonful of chili onto the bed of macaroni. "This hits the spot after a long day."

Rey took in another deep inhale of the food. Seeing her feel pleasure from something he made, made Ben giddy. 

"That quinoa bowl was not enough for your training session. If I knew what I was in for, I should've eaten my lunch and yours." Rey quickly stirred her plate. "I never doubted your work, but you really know what you're doing, Ben."

Unknowingly copying her movements, Ben also stirred his dinner. "Which do you mean, the chili or the workout?" He joked, before taking a bite. 

Ben watched Rey take her first few bites. He went weak at the sight of her closed eyes with the sound of an indulgent moan. 

Subconsciously, he wondered how his attraction towards Rey began.

_ Was it from brief interactions? _

_ From how intentional she is during practice? _

_ Or how she touched him? At the waist during yoga, at the wrist leaving Hux, a nudge at lunch, her hand as an offer to stand.  _

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard, "Ben?" he diverted his focus from his meal to her eyes. "When did you start working out or training?" Rey asked curiously.

After taking another large bite, Ben responded, "I grew up playing sports. If it was offered at school, I joined. As I got older, many of my teammates would fall short of their goals or get injured at one point in the season." Rey paused her eating and focused on his answer. "They never warmed up correctly and didn't take conditioning days seriously. I rarely got injured and could play year-round. In college, I knew I enjoyed playing sports, but I loved the preparation aspect of it. So, I studied kinesiology and exercise science so I could help people train for what they want to do." Rey nodded in response. "I graduated and got a job right away when Luke opened Force Fitness."

"And here you are." Rey smiled.

It was impossible to resist smiling after she did. Rey's glow warmed his core. 

"Here I am." 

"And when did you have time to become a master chef?" Rey teased.

Ben pointed to his plate with his hand and utensil. "When I realized I could cook more than grilled chicken and brown rice."

"Thank the maker for that!"

As they finished their late dinner, Rey offered to help clean up. Only to be denied as Ben beat her to it. "Please let me help." Rey pleaded, "it's the least I can do."

"You can help by picking a pint from the freezer and choosing something to watch in the living room?" Ben suggested, "if you want to stay, that is. If you want to go home, I can take you."

Before Rey could respond, she heard her phone buzz. 

** Finn **

hello??? 

should i assume that you're not coming home ;)

** Rey **

i'll come home. 

eventually.

"I can pick anything?" Rey asked.

"Anything. I keep a decent selection of ice cream in there, and I'm not picky with entertainment."

Rey elbowed Ben's side. "I like your style, Ben. I'll be sure to surprise you." 

Ben adored the way Rey stretched herself out to dig into the freezer drawer. Her biker shorts were glued to her toned thighs. Meanwhile, her hoodie succame to gravity and fell towards the top of her head.

At work, he tried to remain professional. Only looking at Rey's body as someone he was training, as the model for the posture he was mimicking. Was he allowed to see her differently?

Rey was startled when she felt Ben's presence meet hers as the theme to 'Friends' played on the tv.

"You picked Friends?" Ben was shocked at her choice but was aghast when he realized she picked one pint and had two spoons. "You want to share?"

Rey sat up and crossed her legs, and settled a cushion into her lap. 'I figured we could share since I don't think I can finish a whole pint by myself."

"I like your style, Rey." 

Rey appreciated the way Ben politely ate from one side of the pint and waited until she realized it was her turn with the cup. She loved the way he chucked at the cheap jokes that were pulled. 

Absent-minded, Ben held out the near-empty container for Rey to take. When Ben noticed it hadn't left his hand after a few seconds, he turned to find Rey, lightly sleeping, with a spoon hanging in her mouth and her hand nearly losing its grip. 

The peace in Rey's face reminded him of the peace he saw in her after the class she led that morning. Ben laid a throw blanket on Rey after he finished the last bite and placed the empty pint on the coffee table. 

Leaving her undisturbed, Ben unfolded her legs to avoid soreness when she awoke. He quietly made his way up the stairs so that he could finally rinse the day off of his body. But, he didn't want to get rid of the memory. His routine had been cut short when he saw a small, thin piece of fabric at the foot of his bed. 

Saying that Ben was falling for Rey was an understatement. He practically plummeted in love with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it seems like i decided that the spice was not for this chapter. but i'd love for it to come later on. 
> 
> i'd love to read your feedback! find me on tumblr @benwaitingforsolo
> 
> am i making any sense? does this make any sense?!


	7. seven

"Rey..."

She felt a light touch on her shoulder to wake her up.

"Rey," Ben sais lightly "it's almost three. I can take you home, but I'd love it if you stayed." 

Barely awake, Rey responded only by nodding. Although, she knew exactly what she was getting herself into. 

"Let me take you upstairs." Ben slid his arms under Rey's back and bend of her knees, Ben lifted her and treaded up the stair. "I'll sleep down here."

Still not completely alert, Rey groaned in disagreement. "I saw your bed when I came up. It's plenty big for the two of us." 

Ben's breath hitched when he heard her statement as she rested her head on her shoulder. 

Soon after, Rey was absorbed in the soft mattress and warm blankets. "I don't know why I was so worried about training with you, Ben, you're so... so kind."

Ben hummed as he laid a blanket over her body, "am I? And I thought you were more of a pretentious hippie-yogi."

Rey turned to face Ben as he pulled himself into bed. His eyes looked tired but still attentive and taking in everything in his view. 

"I imagined you were more like those asshole-gym rats that live off of pre-workout and only worked out for the gains." apprehensively, Rey brought her hand to Ben's cheek, which was radiating heat. "But you're more than that; you have a passion for what you do."

Rey wasn't expecting Ben's next action, but she didn't mind. She joined in. Ben had pulled her closer and connected his lips to hers. 

Ben didn't know where his attraction towards Rey began, but he was damn sure he wished he knew. 

Rey pulled out of this kiss to breathe. Ben flopped onto his back. "I'm sorry - was that ok-"

"Come back."

And he did. Their lips met as if they already knew each other, but they've just been acquainted. 

Rey wasn't unfamiliar with intimacy; it just was never constant in her life. At this moment, however, Rey wanted this endlessly.

Their kiss rarely broke, only pausing when their bodies shifted, or to whisper sweet nothings into the air. 

"God, I've only dreamed of this."

"You're more than I could have ever imagined."

Simultaneously, their hands grabbed the hems of their tops and shoved away their bottoms.

Ben smiled and chuckled when he when his fingertips met Rey's bare ass.

"I couldn't find my underwear after I showered."

"I know," Ben responded, thinking back to the thin fabric that rested at the foot of his bed. "Can I-"

Rey's actions were her answer, shimmying her body weight onto Ben's. Now on top, she felt how hard he was through his boxers, which aided to the warmth she felt growing in her. Rey's hands clasped either side of Ben's face and roamed around his head as she kissed him deeply. Her fingers traced through his dark hair and behind his (admittedly cute and large) ears. 

Meanwhile, Ben's hands found Rey's hips. His palms moved from there to the thinnest part of her waist. His fingertips dug into her pale skin, but not too hard to leave marks. 

Rey's kisses traveled from his lips to his neck, causing Ben to moan audibly, finding their destination at his length. 

"Yo- you don't have to," Ben groaned, moving his hands to the back of Rey's neck.

Rey dipped her fingers underneath the band of his boxers, and she pulled him down slowly. "But I want to, Ben. Will you let me?" Rey pleaded, as she delicately started to pump.

He feverishly nodded as he bit his lip and sent his head back into the pillow. The feeling of Rey's tongue trail from the base of his cock to the tip caused Ben's torso to twitch with pleasure. She took as much as she could into her mouth, moving up and down rhythmically.

"Mm.. good job, sweetheart, you can do it." Ben brought his hand to the top of Rey's head, encouraging her to go deeper. And she obliged. "Rey, I'm not going to last if you keep going. Can I eat you out?"

Just hearing the question made Rey groan, with Ben's length still in her mouth. He almost heaved at the vibration that sent through him. 

Rey pulled off his cock with a  _ pop _ , "God, yes." She moved her body, ready to lay down. 

"Come up here, sit on my face." 

"I- I've never done that before. Are you sure?"

Ben found Rey's hand and held it carefully. "I've never been more sure of it."

Rey nervously shuffled her body to the head of the bed and brought one leg over Ben's body, now on her knees, straddling his face. Once Ben began to lick Rey's slit, her body couldn't decide whether she wanted to sink deeper into his touch or move up off of him. 

Ben sensed her hesitancy and brought his hands to her hips again, holding her down on his face. Now his tongue was flicking through her folds with speed, causing Rey to whimper out moans and give in to sink on his face. 

"Ben, I'm so close. I'm- I'm going to come." Rey whined, curling her fingers around the headboard. 

"Yes, you are." Ben broke in, "you're going to come all over my face, and then do you want to come on my cock?"

"Please, please, please, I want your cock." Rey yelled as she threw her head back in pleasure. 

Ben continued stroking Rey's sex with his tongue. He shook his head side-to-side and sucked on her clit, causing Rey to feel his actions through her nerves.

Despite the intense pressure growing inside her, Rey's breathing stayed slow but diminished as she reached her climax.

Shallow breaths left her lungs, "Be- Ben, I'm coming, oooh god, I'm coming."

The vibration of Ben's "mmhm," sent Rey over the edge, dripping down onto his face.

Rey's eyes closed, trying to find a sense of calm after orgasming. 

"You taste so sweet, baby." Ben complimented, lightly kissing Rey's sensitive clit. "Still want my cock?"

"Please."

Ben tapped her thigh twice, which was still straddled over him, signaling her to move off. He rolled on his side and opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled a condom out.

As he opened the shiny packet, Rey got back to work on his length, as thanks for treating her so nicely. She pulled off as Ben rolled the condom down. Ready to straddle him, again, Rey started to shift over. 

"You're doing such a great job for me, baby." Ben stopped her by grasping her wrists. "Lie back."

It's not like she was going to say no anyway. So, Rey laid on her back, spread her feet wide, and knocked her knees away from each other. 

Ben brought a finger to her slit, making sure she was ready. "Still so wet for me, pretty girl. I can't wait to come in you."

All Rey could muster was a deep groan, which changed into a moan as Ben guided himself into her. 

"You okay?" Ben asked, lowering himself, forehead to forehead, and elbows placed on either side of her like he was planking.

Their eyes were locked as Ben began to thrust faster after Rey adjusted to his size. 

"Ben. Faster. Harder." Rey groaned out.

"You want more?"

"Please!"

"Since you asked so nicely."

Ben's pushes into Rey sped up and reached deeper than she knew was possible. He tipped her head up and kissed under her chin, sneaking in gentle bites. Rey's nails scratched into Ben's back, sketching lines over his shoulders. 

The only echoes that rung through Ben's open loft were the sounds of skin meeting and strained, but pleasurable, exhales. 

"I'm going to come, baby. Are you close?" Ben asked.

"Mmhm. I am."

Ben brought his lips to her forehead, "I can tell, it's like you're squeezing around me, sweetheart."

Rey's eyes were tightly shut, and her head nodded subtly. 

The rhythm of his thrusts slowed down, ending with a final deep thrust, and Rey could feel his cock pulse and release into the condom that separated them. Ben bit into Rey's shoulder to mute his groan. Rey's second orgasm followed. 

Cautiously, Ben pulled out, left the bed to tie off the condom and throw it away. At the same time, Rey located Ben's shirt and threw it over her head, and then tossed Ben's boxes to him.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." Rey whined, plopping her head to the pillow below her.

"Good sore?" Ben asked, sliding back into bed. 

"Good sore."

The two cuddled up and fell asleep as the sun rose. Neither of them expected the day would end like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is a good place to end it! but you never know, I could write a lil future blurb or somethin'  
> thank you so much for reading my first reylo fic!  
> (also i'm v sorry for taking so long with this chapter. school and working from home has been kicking my ass)  
> hope you're staying well!
> 
> find me on tumblr! @benwaitingforsolo
> 
> edit : 
> 
> although this work is listed as complete, i still want to write more for this fic. there are so many fics that I love that are way longer, and I have so many ideas for this. leaving this fic "uncompleted" really stressed me out and i wanted to share what i'd written before. i really want to be able to continue this story further, hopefully in the summer, when school's over, I'll be able to add more. I'm dying to add "please get your ass sweat off of my yoga mat" (iykyk)
> 
> also ps: if you like what you've read, I have another reylo fic called quality and quantity!
> 
> okei thanks bye i love you


End file.
